Get out alive (On hold)
by MakeYourEyesGlow
Summary: If you decided to help the enemy... To run from your own pack... What if the pack wasn't ordinary, but full of alphas? And what if the leader of them all is your father? And you still ran, helped them get out! What is waiting along the way? And how will you survive, if you even do... Rated T just in case.The story is on hold until i get some inspiration and ideas! You can PM me!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

„**So that's what we do now? We kidnap our own kind?", I asked my father angrily.**

„**You don't understand the procations we have to take!", he sounded angry as well, but he never hurt me unlike he did when others questioned him. **

„**I have lived here since i was born and i know everything there is! But you killed an innocent girl!", i exclaimed.**

„**If you don't like it you can leave! But there is no turning back if you do!", he said an sounded calm this time.**

„**I just might!", i said coldly and ran out of the room. **

**I knew i shouldn't be doing this, but i quickly walked to the cell which was guearded by two alphas. As they saw me approaching the looked at me questioningly.**

„**My father wants to see them!", i explained like it was no big deal, acting like i couldn't care less.**

„**Ducalion said not to let them out!", one of the guards said.**

„**Well now he told me to come and get them!", i growled at him slightly and he gave in.**

**Yes, i'm Ducalion's daughter! I'm not proud of that and never will be, but the only thing that is good about my position was that everyone feeared me. If something was to happen to my dad i would be the alpha of our pack. So nobody ever stood up to me, the last person who did that died at the hands of my father. So now taking these two out of here won't be hard, just to get them past everyone without seeming suspicious. The guard took out the keys and unlocked the doors to the cell letting me in. **

„**Get up!", i roughly said keeping up the act. It was hard not to give in under their pleeding looks, but it wouldn't have to last much longer. They obeyed and got up following me out of the cell. I took them in the direction of my fathers room but as soon as we lost sight of the two guards i took a turn for another abandoned hallway. **

„**Where are you taking us?!", the girl who's name i think was Kora asked me her voice trembling. **

„**Just shut up and walk I'll answer questions later!", i said as i untied their hands. We were close to the door when Ethan and Aiden appeared in front of us.**

„**Meg? What are you doing?!", Ethan asked sounding shocked to see those two behind me. **

**I knew i couldn't lie to these two, they were like my brothers, but i knew they couldn't be in my way either. **

„**Get out of my way you two! This doesn't have to get ugly!", i said coldly and i felt bad for doing this but i had to.**

„**Are you sure you wanna do this?!", Aiden looked at me with sympathy in his eyes.**

„**I have to!", i said a bit calmer now.**

„**Fine! We'll go, but no one can find out we let you!", Ethan said and came closer to hug me one last time and after he was done Aiden did the same. **

„**See you guys at school!", i said and ran out of the building with Boyd and Kora running beside me. We ran through the woods and this time i let Boyd take the lead. I knew he would know where to go and Kora and i followed him, but suddenly he came to a stop and turned to me. **

„**Now you answer!", he said and i sighed in defeat knowing i had to do it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

„**Why did you do that?", Boyd asked me. **

„**I have been planing on leaving that pack for some time now! Killing Erica just spead up the decision!", i explained.**

„**You're Ducalion's daughter and you still did that?", Kora sounded surprised.**

„**My father and i never got along!", i shortly answered.**

„**How do we know this isn't just some plan for you to find Derek?", Boyd asked me.**

„**'Cause if i wanted to i could've told them where he was a long time ago!", i said giving him a look.**

„**Wait... You knew all this time!?", he asked and now they were both surprised. **

„**Yes, i did! So is that proof enough that i won't betray you?", i asked him calmly.**

„**You can come with us!", they said in uneason and i couldn't help, but smile.**

„**Thank you!", i shortly said.**

„**I guess we kind of owe you!", Boyd said and a smile appeared on his face. **

**Soon we were running again and by the smell i knew we were nearing the town of Beacon Hills. Yes, my fathers hide out was a bit out of the ciry for safety reasons. We soon appeared in front of Derek Hale's apartment and Boyd rang the door bell as we found the doors locked. It was the middle of the night and nobody was out on the streets. Suddenly the door flew open and i couldn't see the next thing comming as i was thrown in to the wall inside. He slashed my cheek with his claws and i know he would have done more if Boyd hadn't caught his hand in mid air. **

„**She's with us!", he said calmly and Derek moved away from me. Boyd gave me a hand to help me get up.**

„**What the hell do you think you're doing here?!", Derek sounded pissed as he still hasn't acknowliged his sisters presence.**

„**I ran away from my pack and brought these two back to you and that's what you say?! Not a thanks? Nothing?", i asked him and gave him a questioning look. **

„**And how do we know you won't betray us?", he asked scepticaly eying me for my next move.**

„**Derek she knew where you lived even before!", Kora said and his attention finally snapped to her. **

„**I... I thought you were dead!", he ran to his sister and hugged her completely ignoring me now. **

„**Derek, what's going on down-„, a voice came as a guy around my age came down the stairs followed by another two. „Boyd?!", he suddenly asked and a smile spread across their faces as they ran to greet their friend. I moved aside letting them have their space as Derek once again turned to me.**

„**I'll tell you what's gonna happen next! You leave me and my pack alone! You can be on the run as much as you wanted, but you leave us out of it!", he stated.**

„**Derek-„, Kora and Boyd started to protest, but i sopped them.**

„**No guys it's ok! I hope you heal soon!", i smiled at them and walked out of the house.**

***Boyd***

„**Seriously Derek?! She saved our lives! Sacrificing her's in the process!", i scolded Derek.**

„**I don't care what she did! She is a part of their pack...", he said.**

„**Was, she was a part of their pack!", Kora corrected him. **

„**Wait that girl was a part of the alpha pack?", Isaac asked sounding confuzed.**

„**Well why did she help them than?", Stiles asked looking at Boyd and than at Kora. **

„**'Cause she didn't want to be a part of the pack anymore!", Kora explained.**

„**So just another alpha wanting to be a leader!", Derek scowled.**

„**She's not like that!", Kora was loosing her nerves.**

„**What makes her so different than?", Scott asked raising his eyebrow at her.**

„**She had perfect leadership there if she wanted it! After all she is Ducalion's daughter!", Boyd explained and suddenly Derek's breathing got heavier.**

„**She is WHO?!", he screamed angrily. **

***Megan***

**I sighed as i walked down the street, i had no place to stay... Nowhere and i knew i couldn't just knock at someone's door to let me in. I should've thought about my escape more wiser when suddenly a car stopped beside me. **

„**Thought you might need this!", Ethan exclaimed as he let down the window.**

**All three of us were sitting in my new apartment, well Ethan and Aiden's apartment which they let me borrow. That's why i loved these two, they didn't care i was a runaway, or that the rest of the pack probably wants me dead now that i'm siding with Derek, but they don't care... They're like the brothers i never had. **

„**So what was Hale's reaction when he saw you?", Aiden asked me with a smirk.**

„**Started attacking me!", i said like it was no big deal as i unpacked my clothes which they brought.**

„**He did what?!", Ethan sounded pissed. „I swear, the next time i see him-„, he started, but i cut him off.**

„**The next time you see him, you will do nothing! If you try to defend me it will look like i'm still a part of the pack! And we have a deal i leve his pack alone, they leave me...", i stated.**

„**So what now you're an Omega! You're weak that way Meg!", Aiden's worried voice rang through my ears. **

„**Don't worry i can take care of myself!", i said and smiled at the two twins who sat at my bed.**

„**I have an idea! We tell Ducalion that we're moving closer to town! Something like it isn't safe going there afetr school someone might follow us! We distance ourselves from the pack!", Ethan explained.**

„**We form our own pack!", Aiden finished for him understanding what he ment.**

„**No guys i can't let you do that! Dad would kill you if he ever found out!", i warn them, and let me tell you my dad wants to kill me and i'm his daughter these two would go even worse.**

„**Well you might be an alpha, but you can't tell us what to do!", Aiden said while he smiled. I didn't take his comment seriously the three of us always joked on that matter. **

**So as i had no word in this anymore they soon left to go get their things and all i could do was worry that my dad, or anyone else, won't figure out what they're doing...**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing on the nightstand. I sighed getting up from my bed and walking to my closet.**

„**Turn it off!", Ethan yelled from his bedroom and i laughed at his childness. I swear one day those two will oversleep the whole day of school, not just first period. **

**I was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tight t-shirt. I wore my black leather boots as i walked down the stairs to the kitched where i found a tired looking pair of twins.**

„**Oh my God you two are actually out of bed!", i exclaimed and faked shock.**

„**Well you woke us up!", Aiden whined and took another sip of his coffe as i poured myself some as well. **

„**You two are such cry babies!", i commented and we all slightly lauged. **

„**So are you actually gonna go to school?", i asked them and they chuckled at my question.**

„**Yeah, we actually will!", Ethan said as he threw me my car keys and went back to drinking his coffe.**

„**I'll see you two later!", i said and walked out of the house into my car. Aiden and Ethan's apartment wasn't far from the school so i was there within five minutes. I walked to my locker down the hall which was still pretty empty. I took out my chemestry books.**

**As i closed my locker i noticed a figure leaning on the one next to it startling me a bit. **

„**I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!", Boyd said as he looked at me.**

„**What do you want? You shouldn't be talking to me!", i said as i started to walk to class and he followed me.**

„**Derek can say what he wants, but you saved my life i can talk to you if i want!", he said and i couldn't help, but smile.**

„**What about your pack members won't they get pissed?", i asked jokingly.**

„**Well, they actually won't because we all agree that Derek is overreacting!", he stated and i looked up at him wide eyed.**

„**Yeah, took me by surprise too!", suddenly Scott appeared by my other side. „But Boyd and Kora are right, if you did that for them then you're deffenatly on our side!", he stated. And he was completely right...**

„**So what now?", i asked the two of them.**

„**Now we try to convince Derek to trust you!", Isaac started walking along with us to chemestry.**

„**And that will be hard, trust me!", Kora said as she joined us and gave me a smile.**

„**So i guess we're all working together now, never thought it would come to that!", Aiden and Ethan appeared by my side. **

„**How do we know we can trust you?!", Scott asked.**

„**You don't have to tell us anything to do with your little pack McCall! All we're here for is to protect her!", Ethan explained and Scott nodded. **

„**Fine, for now!", he said and we all walked into the classroom taking our seats. I sat st my usual desk alone when Boyd sat down next to me. **

„**Now class! We are all going to be working in two on this lesson! So open up your books on page 156 and follow the instructions!", Mr. Harris explained and than looked thowards the table Stiles and Scott were sitting at. „And Mr. Stilinski, please, try not to blow up the classroom!", he added and the whole clas laughed, me and Boyd alongside with them.**

**As Boyd and i were working on the project there was silence between us, but not the uncomfortable kind. Suddenly my hand came in contact with his as we both reached for one of the glasses. I quickly pulled mine away and looked down at my lap. I just hope he didn't see anything. **

„**You ok?", he asked me, worry obvious in his voice.**

„**Uhhh... Fine, i'm fine!", i said and looked up giving him a small smile. Soon after we were done the bell rang and i picked up my books walking out of class. My heart was racing even though i didn't know why. I just had this feeling in the bottom of my stomach. Suddenly i bumped into Kali as she threw me to the floor.**

„**You know you've made your dady pretty angry!", she said more to herself than to me.**

„**He sent me here to find you! Bring you back! So either you come or i drag your lifeless body over there!", she said with a evil smirk playing on her lips.**

**The hall was clear as the final bell rang which meant there was no one to help me now. I quickly stood up and turned into the wolf. **

„**So i take it you chose the second one!", she commented. „You don't know how long i have been waiting for this!", she added and threw herself at me, but i got out of her way cutting her stomach in the process. But she didn't seem phased by that as she laughed.**

„**Oh, so sweet!", she commented as she stood back up. This time i launged myself at her and we started fighting. Suddenly i was thrown to the wall as i heard my leg snapp. **

„**What ya gonna do now?", she neared me as she got her claws readdy to kill me. She cruched infront of my face and made a baby like frown. „You should remember this face! Cause it will be the last one you see!", and with that said she raised her hand ready to slash my throat, but she was sent flying back into the wall. I looked up to see Boyd's tall figure standing in front of me in a defecive chruch. **

„**Oh, how sweet! Paying her back are we?", Kali teased him as she stood up baring her fangs. „But you should know better than to go alone against an alpha!", she added.**

„**To bad he's not alone than!", Scott joined Boyd and i slowly stood up deciding to help in any way i could, but as soon as the woman in front of us saw Scott she hissed her teeth at me and exclaimed: „This is not over yet!" and than she ran off. **

***Boyd***

**I turned to look at Megan and she was more pale than usual. Her white skin showed no colour unlike before. **

„**Are you ok?", i asked worriedly.**

„**Why aren't you healing?", Scott asked as he looked at her hand.**

„**I don't... I don't know!", she stuttered.**

„**Come on, let's get her out of here!", i said and we took Megan to Stiles' car. I guess he won't care we borrowed it, right?**

„**Where do i go?", I asked Scott.**

„**Go to Derek's!", he shortly answered. **

„**What-„, i started to protest knowing that going to Derek's could only be two thigs; good or fatal!**

„**Just drive! He's not going to hurt her!", he exclamed and i decided to obey driving thowards his house. **


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

***Boyd***

„**What the hell are you doing?!", Derek yelled at us as we entered. Scott and i set Megan on one of the chairs as she gasped in pain.**

„**OK! Kali just tried to kill her! Is that enogh proof that she is on our side?!", Scott yelled back.**

„**Well why isn't she healing than?!", Derek scowled.**

„**We don't know! We thought you might!", i explained hoping he could see past his pride and help her.**

„**Well i'm sorry, but i haven't seen a wolf who can't heal!", Derek said.**

„**I can help you!", came Peter's voice.**

„**Do you know what's wrong with her?", i asked hopefull.**

„**Ducalion is taking away her abilities! It's a long process and she will still be able to heal that leg, it's just going slower than usual!", he shortly explained.**

„**What do you mean 'taking away my abilities'?", Megan asked sounding scared of what he might say. **

„**You were born as a warewolf right?", Peter asked her and she nodded.**

„**Well, your abilities can be taken away by one of your parents, but once they're gone not even a bite can make you turn into a warewolf again!", he explained and i looked at Megan's horror filled face. I grabbed her hand and squeesed it reassuringly.**

„**How do we stop him?", i asked curiously.**

„**You can't only the other parent can!", Peter explained and Megan sighed in defeat.**

„**Maybe your mom-„, Scott started, but she broke him off.**

„**My mom died a few years ago!", she quickly said and Scott started apologising. „It's ok, you didn't know!", she added.**

„**So what is the problem even if she is powerless!?", Derek rudely asked. „I mean she's as powerful as Ducalion!"**

„**So imagine how great it would be to have someone like that on your side!", Scott exclaimed getting Derek's attention.**

„**How do we know she isn't going to go back to them as soon as she has enough information?", he questioned again. **

„**If i even came close to one of them they would rip out my throat!", Megan said. „I don't think i'll go running back to them!", she sarcasticly added causing Peter to chuckle at her comment. **

„**Of what use is she to us if she is loosing her power?", Derek asked once again and i couldn't help, but think that that does make sence.**

„**It means at least another pack member for now!", Boyd said and gave Derek a look.**

„**And if she is alone, she is an Omega! If hadn't have shown up today she would've been dead by now!", Scott added.**

„**Fine, Fine!", Derek raised his hands in defeat. „But if you betray us i'll rip your throat out slowly and painfully!", he warned her and i could feel her small body shudder next to me. **

„**I promise i won't!", she quietly said. **

„**There has been another dessappearance!", Stiles ran into the room.**

„**What do you mean?", Scott asked. **

„**It's Harris!", Stiles said as he was catching his breath. „And thanks for taking my car!", he added huffing.**

„**That's three soldiers!", Derek said sounding like he was deep in thought.**

„**Wait... I'm lost!", Megan exclaimed.**

„**The killings! Those five people recently killed? Do you know of it?", Peter asked her and she nodded. „There's a pattern, the first three were virgins and the two, now three, were soldiers or worriors of some kind!", he explained. „So now he/she/it has to find a new kind of victims, and again there is going to be only three!"**

„**Is there some way he chooses them?", she asked curiously.**

„**If there is we still haven't figured it out!", Scott said as he looked straight ahead.**

„**But i think i know who might!", Stiles said. „These are sacrifices, human sacrifices, and who knows everything about these special little things around us?", Stiles hinted to all of us.**

„**The vet!", Megan exclaimed.**

„**How do you know that?", Stiles wondered.**

„**I saw him helping the Argents a few times!", she explained.**

„**So we ask him!", Derek said. **

**Soon after Derek and Stiles left and Peter desappeared somewhere around the house. I was sitting on the sofa next to Megan as Scott sat across from us. Someone walked in causing me to look up for my eyes to meet Isaac and Kora's.**

„**Is Derek here?", she asked surprised to see me.**

„**He was! He wand Stilinski went to check something about those murders!", i explained.**

„**And he let you in?", she asked sounding excited.**

„**She's officially a part of the pack!", Scott said looking at Megan with a smile.**

„**Well congradulations!", Isaac said jokingly as he sat down on the other side of her.**

„**So i didn't see you three in school after first period!", Kora said giving the three of us a questioning look.**

„**There was an incident...", Scott stalled.**

„**What happened?!", Isaac sounded woried. **

„**Kali showed up in school!", Megan told them.**

„**Did you see her?", Kora asked her.**

„**You could say that!", she looked at her hands in her lap. Guilt was written all over her face, but i didn't understand why. Was she feeling guilty because the woman was even there?**

„**You could say that? She was about to slash your throat! And she would've if we haven't jumped in!", Scott exclaimed and Isaac and Kora snapped threir heads thowards her.**

„**Correction if Boyd hadn't jumped in!", she commented and all of us laughed slightly.**

„**Are you ok?", Kora asked. She seemed to like Megan a lot, i guess if someone saves your life they can have that kind of effect on you. **

„**I'll heal!", she commented. **

„**But if this happened after first period shouldn't you have healed already?!", Isaac questioned.**

„**Uhhh... Should've is quite correct!", she mumbled. Once again i reached for her hand! I wasn't sure what i was feeling as sparks went through my hand as it touched hers. She once again looked down hiding her blushing face behind her hair. She was beautiful... Wait... WHAT?! Did i just say that? **

**And i knew i did, i was falling for an alpha! For the enemy as Derek called her! And i couldn't do anything about that!**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

***Boyd***

**We continued talking as we waited for Derek and Stiles to come back. It was dark outside as the clock reached ten p.m. Megan was leaning onto my shoulder as her eyes slowly closed. Soon she fell asleep and all of us could hear her calm breathing.**

„**So now we trust her?", Isaac asked as he looked at the girl.**

„**I trusted her even before now, just for the record!", i added and both of them chuckled. „What?", i asked not understanding what's so funny.**

„**You know i like her a lot since she saved my life, and i wonder if i feel like that what kind of an effect can she have on a guy!", Kora pretended she was deep in thought as she earned another chuckle from Isaac and Scott. **

„**Wait... You think i...", i was shocked. „No! No! No! I don't like her like that!", i suddenly defended myself. But i knew very well i was lying.**

„**Oh, come on!", Isaac excmlaimed sarcasticly, but before i could answer the door went open revealing Derek. He looked at all of us and raised an eyebrow at me thinking probably the same thing as everyone in the room.**

„**Would all of you just leave it alone?", i suddenly asked making them all to look away from me and Megan, who was still surprisingly asleep.**

„**So what did you find out?", Scott asked Derek changing the subject, finally.**

***Megan***

**I was running in the woods, but i wasn't sure from what. It felt like i had no control of my own body. I soon came to a clearing in front of the old burnt Hale house. I looked up at the broken windows and the black wood. I don't know what i was doing here. Suddenly the door flew open and a firmiliar face came from inside. My dad! He had a few more of my old pack mambers with him. he was looking right at me even though he couldn't see me. But remember how some people say animals can smell fear. Well my dad was one of them, and i wasn't that calm at this moment. As i turned to run back to wherever i came from i almost bumped into Chris Argent. He held a sharp sword in his hands.**

„**See Meg, sometimes good allies come in handy! Chris has been thinking about doing this for some time!", my father spoke.**

„**No! This is all just a dream!", i said coldly whishing i believed it myself.**

„**Well we all know what i can do with others dreams! Don't we now?", he mockingly said reminding me of his abilties to enter the dream of another person, make them see what he wanted. And right now i didn't like what i was seeing. My dad's dreams always had a message, a warning and i didn't like the one i was getting from this. **

„**So how is your new pack?", he asked mockingly once again in the same cold tone. If you didn't know us you would've thought we were sworn enemies, related wouldn't even cross your mind. **

„**What do you want from me?!", i yelled at him.**

„**To come back to us! We're willing to give you another chace! But to prove your loyality kill the betas! Leave only Derek Hale! He will join us than!", he said and with that the dream desappeared and i woke up with a gasp sitting up on the sofa.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**I sat up breathing hevily as if the dram was real. I looked up to see all eyes on me, encluding Derek and Stiles who got back while i was sleeping apparently.**

„**Are you ok?", Boyd asked me.**

„**The Argents...", i satrted catching my breath.**

„**What with them?!", Derek asked piercing me with his eyes who got a gleam of red as i mentioned the name.**

„**They're allies!", i exclaimed.**

„**With the alpha's?!", Kora asked shocked.**

„**I thought they were supposed to hunt warewolves, not create alliances with them!", Isaac asked looking thowards Derek.**

„**So did I! How do you know about this?!", Derek asked. **

„**My father told me!", i said looking at him straight in his eyes.**

„**Wait so you still do keep in contact with Ducalion?!", Stiles asked acusingly.**

„**No! It was a dream, he can manipulate them, make you see what he wants you to know!", i explained to them. **

„**Why did he tell you that if you left than?", Peter asked walking into the room.**

„**'Cause he wants me back! It was a threat to what would happen if i didn't obey him!", i said.**

„**So what do we do now?", Boyd looked at all of the alphas, encluding me.**

„**We stay together! We don't talk or get close to either of them! That encludes Alison!", Derek said and looked at Scott as he mentioned the girl. I knew those two had something going on but i was never sure as to what it was. **

**Scott tried to protest, but Derek quickly put a stop to it. Suddenly my phone rang breaking the silence. Derek grabbed it looking at the caller ID.**

„**You said you don't keep contact with them anymore!", he looked at me his eyes glowing red.**

„**I don't!", i defended myself.**

„**Well than why is Ethan calling you!?", he screamed angrily.**

„**'Cause he is on my side!", i said as i got my phone.**

„**So they're all of a sudden with us?", he asked still suspicious.**

„**I never said that! they're with me! Not you!", i told him and picked up.**

„**Hey, where are you?", Eathan asked.**

„**I'm at Derek's!", i answered.**

„**You coming home tonight?", i heard Aiden's voice from a bit afar.**

„**Yeah, i'll be there soon!", i said.**

„**Ok! Just wondering! See ya!", Ethan said and hung up.**

„**Home?", Scott gave me a questioning look. **

„**I live with them! A apartment in town!", i gave him a 'give it up' look and he couldn't help but smile. **

„**I have to go!", i said sitting up from the sofa.**

„**As i said you're not going alone! Isaac and Boyd are going with you!", Derek said, but i knew there was another reason for sending those two with me.**

„**Derek... You can give it up! I know why you're sending those two and it defenatly is not my safety! They don't have to come! Something tells me my father won't try anything!", i said and walked out of the house. **

**As i came home i cought Ethan and Aiden sitting on the sofa with worried expressions on their faces.**

„**Guys, what's going on?!", i asked them worriedly.**

„**We've just been caught!", Aiden looked up the stairs and there i saw Chris Argent who looked like he was waiting for something. Not something, someone! And that person was me!**

**We're doomed!**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

„**Megan! You're home!", Argent said coming down the steps.**

„**What the hell are you doing here?", i asked harshly. **

„**Your dad wants you back home! Just doing him a favour!", he said and than turned to Aiden and Ethan. „As for these two i'm allowed to do what i want!"**

„**You're not touching them!", i growled at him baring my fangs.**

„**Ah, now... We don't want our every meating to lead to this! We will be working together now to bring down Derek's pack!", he said and smiled michiviously at me.**

„**You're not going anywhere near them!", i hissed.**

„**No, for now not! But you are!", he said. „You're gonna help your father aren't you Megan?"**

„**I have no reason to do so! I'm done with my father!", my eyes were glowing red and the only thing keeping me from tackling him was that i actually liked this apartment.**

„**Oh, but you're not!", came a voice from behind me and suddenly i was shot in the back with something. Soon everything went black and the last thing i remember was falling to the ground. **

**Boyd's POV**

**I walked down the halls of school looking for Megan, but she couldn't be found. **

„**You look like a whipped puppy!", said Kora suddenly appearing by my side. **

„**I do not like her, i'm not whipped, and i'm a wolf not a puppy!", i told her coldly irriteted by the wy everyone has been saying i was into Megan! I don't know why, but i didn't want to admit it to them yet. Especially Derek!**

„**So why are you looking for her than?", Kora asked raising her eyebrow.**

„**Cause she tries to keep a perfect record and she hasn't shown up for first period!", i said. **

„**Oooo! That must be a tragedy!", she exclaimed sarcasticly and i rolled my eyes at her.**

„**Hey guys!", Scott approached us. **

„**I'm telling you something's fishy!", i said to Kora.**

„**What's going on?", Scott asked sounding confuzed.**

„**Oh, he's just looking for his darling!", Kora said jokingly causing Scott to chuckle.**

**Suddenly everyone started whispering and looking in the same direction. All three of us turned to it to find Ethan with his shirt ripped and full of blood and he was pretty beat up too. What the hell was he doing! He walked over to us almost falling when Isaac helped him in the middle of the way.**

„**What the hell?", Kora asked as she walked over to him.**

„**Take him to the bathroom!", Scott said and Isaac and Kora obeyed draging Ethan through the door and seating him on the floor. **

„**What happened?", Scott asked kneeling in front of him.**

„**Why isn't he healing?", i asked confuzed.**

„**Megan...", was all that Ethan said before he blacked out.**

**Megan!**

**Author's note: Ok, so as you might've realised by now i'm not going by the plot of the series. I'll just create my own and i hope you'll still like it enough to keep on reading. Please rewiew, thanks!**

**- E**


End file.
